Media content producers may provide items of media content to a large number of consumers, e.g., via a broadcast, web downloads, etc. Accordingly, such items of media content are typically generic, that is, the items of media content, such as a television program, video clip, or the like, are generally not customized or tailored for a particular consumer, or for a particular set of consumers. In fact, mechanisms are lacking for customizing media content that is broadcast or otherwise provided to a variety of consumers. Also, mechanisms are lacking for personalized remote user participation in media content.